bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infintrius the Wizard Lord
Infintrius the Wizard Lord is a new hero in BGD. At level 1, he simply acts like a 0/0/0 Wizard. However, he levels up moderately fast. He costs $1750 on medium. Levels Level 1: Base Level 2: Magic orbs have 1 more pierce 3: Unlocks Magic Blitz, an ability that makes all of Infinitrius's stats doubled for 10 seconds. 4: Attacks slightly faster 5: Magic Blitz lasts for 11 seconds 6: Infinitrius sometimes shoots fireballs, which do 2 damage. 7: Fireballs burn bloons over time (1 damage per second) 8: Base attack has 1 more pierce and does 1 more damage 9: Infinitrius sometimes shoots ice balls, which freeze bloons for 1 second 10: Unlocks Summon Clones, an ability that summons 2 Infinitrius clones that act exactly like him but 2 levels lower and last 15 seconds. 11: Fireballs and ice balls are fired more often 12: Infintrius can shoot lightning bolts which act exactly like the ones shot by Wizards 13: Ice Balls are replaced by icicles, which do 1 damage and freeze bloons for 2 seconds 14: Fires 2 magic bolts at a time 15: Magic Blitz lasts 12 seconds and clones from Summon Clones act like Infinitrius but only 1 level lower 16: Fireballs do 3 damage and do 2 damage per second 17: Elemental attacks are used all the time along with magic bolts 18: All attacks do 2x damage, and Magic Blitz does 3x to all stats. 19: Clones from Summon Clones act exactly like Infintrius and last 20 seconds 20: All attacks split into 2 more of the same kind, and Infinitrius attacks 25% faster 21: Icicles splits into 10 more icicles, freeze bloons for 3 seconds, and do 4 damage 22: Instead of firing fireballs, Infinitrius fires endless flames like a x/3/x Wizard 23: Magic Blitz lasts 20 seconds and Summon Clones lasts 25 24: Fires 4 magic bolts and 4 icicles at a time, each which split into 12 more '''25: '''Infintrius has a Phoenix (from the x/4/x Wizard) flying around him. Magic Blitz lasts 25 seconds and does 5x to all stats, Summon Clones summons 4 Clones, all attacks do 3x damage and are fired 2.5x faster, and icicles are replaced by Viral Frost Ice Knifes, which do 6 damage to bloons, stun them for 4 seconds, and frozen bloons freeze touching bloons. Quotes When placed: * "Infintrius is here! Prepare to be destroyed, bloons!" * "Let's cast some spells!" When selected: * "Huh?" * "What?" * "Yeah?" * "What's up?" * "That's kinda annoying, you know." When annoyed * "Don't make me cast Stupefy on you!" When annoyed When leveling up: * "Hahaha!" * "Oh, yes!" * "Yeah!" * "Awesome!" * "I am the TRUE WIZARD LORD!" Level 25 When MOAB-Class bloons appear * "MOAB? Expelliarmus!" MOAB * "BFB? Imperio, and go die!" BFB * "ZOMG? Avada Kedavra!" ZOMG * "What kind of spell can I use against this giant purple blimp?" BAD * "DDT? Reducto!" DDT When Bloons leak * "Cast a protecting spell, quick!" * "No! This is bad!" When using an ability * "Abracadabra! Magic Blitz!" Magic Blitz * "Summon the clones!" Summon Clones Category:Heroes